


Mate

by moonlightreader (curlysupergirl)



Series: Soul Mates [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-30
Updated: 2012-03-30
Packaged: 2017-11-02 18:44:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/372146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curlysupergirl/pseuds/moonlightreader
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Valentine's Day for soul mates.... this can go so many ways.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mate

Valentine’s Day was coming up and Severus wanted to do something special for his master. Severus wanted to thank Harry for helping him through his insecurities, for bringing reason back into his life, for loving him. Harry had spent many nights bringing Severus out of his shell and Severus wanted to show Harry a new, more secure, side of himself. To this extent, Severus had prepared a little show for Harry.

 

He enlisted the help of Hermione, who deposited a blindfolded, handcuffed Harry on the couch of Harry and Severus’s private rooms. She whispered the spell to open the handcuffs and walked out of the room quietly.

 

“Hermione? Where am I?” called Harry, lifting the blindfold off his eyes.

 

What he saw made his jaw drop.

 

\----------------------

 

Severus was standing in the middle of the room next to a transfigured pole wearing a pair of thin grey trousers and a cream- coloured silk shirt, with the first few buttons undone to show off his hairless chest. His hair hung low on his back with loose curls caressing his shoulders.

 

Before Harry had a chance to say anything, Severus opened his mouth and began to sing. The tune was beautiful, haunting, and sexy all in one. The tempo varied as the violence of the words changed and Severus danced as he seduced his lover.

 

_A balance of urges, of power, of love,_

_A match, a partner, sent from above._

_The creature in you calls out to its mate,_

_But the human side of you holds back, makes you wait._

 

Severus spun around the pole, using one arm to propel himself forward as he jumped with the words of the next verse.

 

_What if he’s not right for me?_

**_BUT HOW CAN HE BE WRONG?!_ **

_You know it instinctively,_

_But your mate plays along._

 

The tall submissive slowed down, swaying seductively with the sad tune as he tried to show Harry that he was scared at first, and now he knew that was okay. It’s okay to be afraid; the future can be scary. It’s okay to **show** your fear, and know that others feel the same way. He slowly flicked open the buttons to his shirt and left it hanging loosely on his shoulders.

 

_He too is conflicted,_

_Confused by civilization._

_Inside, a battleground,_

_Of instinct versus education._

_Society has taught you_

_To beware of where you place your trust,_

_But this feeling is age old,_

_This is belonging, not lust._

Severus began dancing faster again, showing his instinctual love for his soul mate and he beckoned to Harry, who slowly rose from his seat.

_The fight rages on,_

_But the end cannot be seen._

_Neither human nor animal can win,_

_And Heaven must intervene._

Harry moved toward Severus leisurely, as if in a trance. He stalked forward with the beat, rolling his body as a mirror of Severus’s, the two lovers moving toward each other in lust.

_Lightening from above,_

_You fall with grace,_

Severus ran forward suddenly, straight into Harry’s arms and kissed Harry fiercely, opening his mouth to his dominant.

_Right into his arms,_

_And you smell him;_

**Mate** _._

 


End file.
